


Pyrrhic Losses

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Boston Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mere drabble for Boston Legal about Denny and Alan's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrrhic Losses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lyrastar

 

 

Alan thinks-- because Denny Crane is not given to introspection and hypotheticals-- that if they'd met in childhood, age differences notwithstanding, it's likely Denny would have beaten him up on the playground, then hauled him to his feet and slapped him on the back.

Then again, that's not so different from what goes on now. He's been sat on, after all. Alan smiles as he pours scotch.

"I won my case today," Denny says. Alan nods. Denny: "You didn't _yours."_

"No."

"So why're you smiling?"

Alan swallows scotch before answering. "I can accept losing to you."

"Denny Crane."

"Yes indeed." 

 


End file.
